


That's a Sharp-Ass Knife

by ToneeStark



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Forced Sex, Graphic Sex, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Rape, Steve Rogers whump, T1 Bingo Square, Tony Stark Bingo 2018, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Whump, Tony Whump, Torture, Whump, hammer is a dick, mental and physical, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToneeStark/pseuds/ToneeStark
Summary: When a familiar foe captures Tony Stark and co., he makes sure that Tony is hurt in every way possible.





	1. Day 1

He had barely made it to 9 AM before the day went to complete and utter shit. Of course, this happens when you are a superhero, 90% of your friends are superheroes, and all of you are battling multiple giant robots wreaking havoc on New York City at 5 in the morning. Good times.

The battle was even going well until said giant robots had unleashed a particularly nasty neuro gas into the environment. The gas was strong enough to knock out Hulk and bring about Bruce Banner, bend Captain America to his knees, and infiltrate through Iron Man’s intricate system of ventilators and environmental filters. The four-hour long battle had persisted for a long time but had ended within 5 minutes as each of the Avengers fell to the ground, some coughing, some passing out, and one moaning as he morphed into his human form only to collapse into a partially clothed heap on the asphalt.

Tony had seen the gas escaping from tubes that slithered their way out from the robots’… well, asses, for lack of better terms. The concept made Tony giggle in slight delirium now. Flatulence is always funny, _especially_ when you still have neuro gas flowing through your veins.

Iron Man had come over the Avengers’ comms almost immediately as the threat was detected, but the hissing vapor had already reached those on the ground. JARVIS’s alarms had blared inside Tony’s helmet as he dove downwards through the air to try to scoop up as many of his comrades as possible. As he scooped up Cap in his metallic arms, Tony felt his throat begin to itch and swell shut. His eyes started to water and a black vignette began to creep its way into his peripherals.

It was soon after that he had felt his body drop to the black tar, metal screeching against the rough surface; Iron Man would definitely need a buffing and paint job after this. The last thing he saw was Cap trying to push himself up but failing and subsequently falling into a blue and red mass among a sea of black.

 _Anddddddddd now I am here. Fuck shit damn._ Good thing this was his internal monologue because Steve definitely would have scolded him for his stream of expletives.

Tony didn’t really know where _here_ was, but it certainly was not comfortable and the hosts were a little more handsy than he normally sought after for his hotels. As soon as he had come to, he had fists lunging into his bare chest and rocketing against his cheekbones. When they (whoever _they_ were) left him, he blinked open his swollen eyes and was able to take in his surroundings and determine what level of fucked he was in.

A cell, what a surprise, with the normal concrete walls, iron-barred door, and red stained floors that sloped towards the middle of the room for drainage. Whether the red was from rust or blood, Tony didn’t really know but he speculated the latter. He tried to tell himself that none of this intimidated him. That worst-case scenario, he died. Best case scenario, his peeps were already trying to rescue him and breaking into wherever the hell he was right now. Considering the complete disdain that he had for himself 99.9% of the time, he really shouldn’t care if the worst-case scenario occurred, but he couldn’t help but suck in a sharp breath as his lungs and throat seized in what was the beginning of a panic attack. His and Yinsen’s time came flying back to him and he felt his arms start shaking.

_Shit._

Tony’s eyes were blurred from the inflammation and bruising that had settled in, making it hard for him to take in much of his surroundings other than that he was in a cell. His shoulders burned as his arms quaked.

He looked up and saw ceiling-secured chains bound to a set of manacles restricting his wrists. His fingers were already pale from lack of blood flow to them and he was sure that half of his light-headedness was the result of blood rushing down the veins in his arms and to his head. There was red crusted around the edges of the shackles and Tony didn’t know if it was his blood or the person’s before him.

There were not really any means of escape. Nothing he could build. No exits besides the main, barred door. He was stuck for the time being. His feet weren’t restrained, as his thighs rested on his calves initially, but he was able to hoist himself up on the chains and swing his feet around so that he could stand up and slacken the taut pull on his arms. 

Tony calculated that his level of fucked was moderate to severe and that it was going to be a painful next few hours… or days… maybe weeks. His breathing quickened and his lips felt cold as ice as he sucked air in between them. The genius closed his eyes and worked through the mindfulness techniques that the therapist Pepper set him up with had talked him through. He liked to give the guy a hard way to go, but really the techniques _did_ help with minor moments of panic and when his brain was running a million miles a minute… which was all the time but that was beside the point.

The meditation methods normally helped, but since the circumstances were a little more dire than _“oh fuck someone is handing me something and Pepper isn’t here”,_ Tony found he couldn’t stop the panic attack from spreading over him and zapping any ounce of energy he had remaining in his body.

He shook, extremities tingling and eyelids threatening to spill the tears that they held back. Biting his lip, he rode the anxiety out, waiting until only his light sniffles and the slight ringing of the jarred chains filled the sparsity of the room.

What had happened to the other Avengers? Were they here too? Or was it just Tony? If they were here, he needed to find a way out _now._ While he didn’t think highly of himself, Tony knew that he was adept at getting out of sticky situations and that someone had to save everyone’s asses if they were all stuck here.

* * *

  


Tony had let his eyes close for some amount of time until the clank of the door locks and an angry shout emanated from outside his cell. While his eyes were still swollen from his previous beating, the genius could still see the bars swing open, the bottom scraping the floor in a cacophony of screeches.

Two men donning black ops gear strode into the room, lifting their visors as they did so. They were dragging a large, black body bag behind him and apparently it contained a live subject, as the sides of the bag were wiggling and snapping as if someone was punching them in attempts to escape. Muffled grunts and growls echoed through the cell as the being struggled.

The guards barely hoisted the form up and rushed it against the wall, the bag slamming with a thud and a pained hiss against the hard, concrete wall. The bag was then slid over and nestled into a waist restraint hooked into the wall. The men clicked the metal ends together, locking it with an oddly shaped key that they then tucked into their front breast pocket. Another restraint, further up on the wall, was then bound against the top portion of the body bag and yet another towards the bottom.

Once the figure was secure and standing upright, one of the guards took his gun from off of his back and used the butt to slam into what Tony assumed was the person’s face. A surprised shriek sounded from the bag and it slumped slightly, although, with the restraints in place, it didn’t slump very much.

Tony’s eyes were opened a little wider and he felt the strain as he tried to determine if he knew the figure just by its size and shape. After some time, he came to the realization of who it was and as the figure let out a defeated sigh, Tony’s heart dropped in confirmation. 

“Steve…” he croaked, throat and lips dry from dehydration.

The figure went completely still and then a muffled “…Tony?” came back in response. Tony could hear how nasally Steve’s voice was due to the nasal inflammation from the gun strike. “Are you okay? What’s going on? Do you know where we are?”

As always, there was no fear in Steve’s voice, just determination and a slight bit of anger towards the situation.

“No clue… been trying to figure it out for the last few what I suspect to be hours.”

There was a pause before Steve spoke again, “You’re not okay, are you?”

“I’m peachy keen, honey. You’re the one who just got smacked in the face by Sir Dicks a Lot.” Tony paused at Steve’s exasperated sigh to Tony’s always present ability to make fun of desperate situations. “Wish I could take a look at your nose, but I am a bit tied up right now. Are you hurt anywhere else?”

“Don’t change the subject from you. I’m fine. Super soldier with super healing, remember? What do you mean tied up? Like me in these wall restraints and a body bag?”

“Not quite. My feet aren’t bound and that’s about the only positive with how I’m strung up… which is saying something because you know how kinky I am.” Another exasperated sigh from Steve. “My arms are chained from the ceiling. That’s it. I can stand or kneel, but the kneeling takes a toll on my shoulders.”

“That sounds comfortable, babe. Not sure what you are talking about.” The super soldier’s dry sense of humor was met with a soft, affectionate smile from Tony, although unseen by his counterpart.

There was silence between them for a few minutes as the two men digested their current circumstances. Tony tried to kneel back down but the pull on his shoulders and his bad wrist proved too much to bear, so he remained standing.

Ten minutes passed before the door locks began to clink again. Tony blinked open his eyes, which were surprisingly feeling a bit better since Steve had come into his cell. _Love heals all…_ Tony chuckled again at his inner monologue. His chuckles soon died down as a sour expression took over his face.

“What a fucking god damn surprise! Justin Hammer.” Tony growled out, mostly out of anger, but also so Steve knew what was going on. Steve coughed out of habit at Tony’s word choice.

“My guests! My beautiful, beautiful… slightly bruised and beaten up guests. I am _so sorry_ to see that your treatment hasn’t been up to par little Tony.” Hammer strode into the room, wing tips clicking on the floor as a group behind him rolled a metal table into the cell. He wore his typical Armani suit and had his hands stuffed into his pockets casually.

“What’s the table for, Hammer?” Tony questioned, more concerned for Steve than for himself.

“You really try to get straight to the point, doncha Tony?” Hammer’s face stretched into a sinister smile and he walked up to Tony, pulling his hand from his pocket and outstretching it towards the genius’s face. “Not yet friend…” he slid his thumb down Tony’s cheek.

Tony moved his head to the side in disgust and rolled his eyes. Justin leaned towards his ear, lips grazing his sensitive lobe as the villain spoke, “You are going to love what I have in store for you buddy…” he took a nip at Tony’s auricle, catching the genius off guard.

Tony’s brows knit in confusion but ultimately attributed the act to Justin’s fucking with him.

Hammer raised up and walked lackadaisically away from Tony and towards Steve. Tony wanted to call out and direct Justin back to himself but knew his arms competitor wouldn’t listen and wouldn’t care.

Justin took a knife out of his pocket as he approached the super soldier and Tony felt his throat begin to close as another panic attack threatened to wash over him.

“Leave him alone, Hammer. You know it’s me you want.”

Justin turned and looked him dead in the eyes as he continued walking. He stood still in front of Steve and traced the knife along the stomach of the body bag. Justin licked his lips and jerked the knife across the top of the bag, splitting the carbon fiber enforced seams with ease. _That’s a sharp-ass knife…_ Tony thought to himself.

Steve gasped as his head popped out from the bag and his lungs filled with fresh air. He opened his mouth to speak as his eyes darted around the room, but one of Hammer’s stooges quickly forced a gag into his mouth, silencing him. His eyes finally settled on the beaten form of his lover, taking in Tony’s various bruises and bloody wrists. Steve clenched his fists and turned his gaze angrily to Hammer.

“What do you want?”

Hammer stood on his tiptoes and settled his face mere centimeters away from Steve’s, staring him directly in his icy blue eyes. “The same thing you want Captain Rogers.”

“I want a lot of things, so you are going to need to provide a little clarity.”

Hammer walked back over to Tony and dove his knee into the smaller man’s gut, causing him to sputter and cough from the shock to his ribs and internal organs. Next came a swift kick to his knees, causing them to crack painfully as Tony fell forward, supported only by the chains on his arms. His bad wrist was yanked by the manacle and Tony cried out in discomfort.

Hammer knelt in front of Tony, settling to his lowered level, and looked him in the eyes, tilting the genius’s chin up gingerly. Tony’s large blue eyes stared defiantly back into Hammer’s and he pulled his upper lip up in a snarl.

“I want exactly what you want, Captain Rogers.” Hammer smiled again, “To fuck your boyfriend raw.”

“I- _what_?” Tony sputtered as Hammer jerked him up by his dark, sweaty hair. Hammer yanked Tony’s head back, exposing his neck as Hammer bit into it roughly, circling Tony’s adam's apple with his tongue. He left moist streaks of spit grossly along the skin surfacing his carotid and Tony, surprised and appalled, groaned.

“Here’s the deal Tony. I fuck you. I watch you cry. I watch you writhe with my cock buried balls deep in your ass… or I kill your lover and your friends and make you watch all of them die horrific deaths. And after they all kill over, I fuck you so hard that the perforation into your guts will cause you to bleed to death.” The words seeped malice and mental instability as Hammer spoke them.

Tony’s eyes were wide in shock now. He couldn’t absorb the information being expressed to him. His mouth opened and closed but no words were formed.

Hammer removed a remote from his pocket, pressed a button, and several screen projections lit up the concrete walls. Tony’s friends. His comrades. Chained and beaten and each with a gun mere inches from their heads.

“What’s it gonna be tiny Tony? Fuck me and live? Fuck me and your friends live? Or _fuck me and die_?”

* * *

  


He was naked. Exposed. He was facing the concrete wall in the back of the cell with his hands still chained above his head and his legs spread more than shoulder’s width apart and shackled to the floor.

He could hear Steve fighting against his bonds, begging Tony to stop. Begging Tony not to do it. His mouth was stilled gagged, but Tony knew what the super soldier was trying to get across. His lover was being forced to watch what was happening and what was going to happen in approximately five minutes when Justin got back.

“Justin is a god damn freak.” Tony blurted it out, breaking his silence. “He’s trying to fuck with me but he isn’t going to go through with this. He… he can’t.”

As if on cue, Hammer strolled into the room, his lemmings following closely behind. They walked over to the table and handed Hammer a bottle. Justin quickly took a swig from it, setting it back down on the table with a hiss as the alcohol burned his throat.

“I’d offer you a drink but I don’t want to break your sobriety…” Lies. Tony knew it was because Hammer wanted him to feel _everything_ that was about to happen.

Tony had his head cranked around over his shoulder, looking at the villain’s every move, half expecting him to throw his head back and laugh at the vulnerable position Tony was in. He didn’t though. He stared at Tony hungrily, snickering at Steve’s muffled attempts to dissuade him from causing Tony the inevitable mental, emotional, and physical pain.

Hammer snapped his fingers and one of the stooges came forward and placed the cold metal muzzle of a handgun against Steve’s temple while gagging him with a dirty cloth. The super soldier quieted but his face still held an angry ferocity.

Another stooge walked over to Hammer, gently unzipping the man’s suit pants for him and pulling out his hardened, throbbing cock; it bounced as Hammer began walking closer to Tony.

The genius’s pupils moved up and down in beat with the caroming shaft. “Look Hammer. I know you are fucking with me. What is it that you really want? We can avoid all of this drama and the show you are trying to put on by just getting straight to the point.” Hammer was silent and did nothing but move closer and closer to Tony’s exposed rear. “So, what is it? Money? Designs? Plastic Surgery? A bigger cock?” He couldn’t help the jab.

By this point in time, Justin was immediately behind Tony and began to softly stroke his back with the ghosts of his fingertips. Tony shivered as tingles flew up and down his spine. Justin abruptly ended the soft caresses and dug his nails deep into the skin lining his erector muscles. Determined, Tony left out a soft hiss but nothing more. Understanding that Justin wasn’t going to stop toying with him, he decided he would at least minimize the man’s satisfaction by staying quiet and not giving in to the cries that wanted to betray his lips.

Red welts showed up on Tony’s back, stinging as they were exposed to the air. Justin pressed himself into Tony’s crack, shaft rubbing along the genius’s perineum as he folded his chest against Tony’s back. The villain bit at his shoulders, leaving wet spots as he sucked down Tony’s back.

Tony felt his crotch stirring and he tried to invade his mind with gross images to deflate his cock, to no avail; Justin’s shaft rubbing against his gonads encouraged the blood to rush and fill Tony’s member to erection. Shame spread across his lightly freckled cheeks and he dropped his head.

“What’s wrong Tony? Liking it a little too much? What do you think of him now, Rogers?”

A strangled and disturbed cry came from Steve’s direction and Tony dropped his head further, wishing he could just self-implode and end all of this. For a moment, he let himself look down, inspecting a crack in the concrete, but soon felt his defiance flare again and he raised his narrowed blue eyes, turning his head back, to meet Hammer’s hardened brown eyes.

“Enjoying every second Bub.” Tony spat out and then jerked his rear into Hammer’s groin, causing the other man to jerk downwards and grab onto himself in pain.

After Justin collected himself, he raised up and sent his boot flying into Tony’s exposed midriff. The genius coughed out and giggled. It happened again. Again. Again and again, until Tony was gasping for air, blood seeping from the corner of his mouth; he had fallen to his knees during the beating at some point. He had spurred Justin on the first few kicks, but now he found himself barely maintaining consciousness as pain coursed through his ribcage and abdomen.

“Now that you are a little more subdued, let’s get this ball on the roll.” Justin snuck in between Tony and the wall so that the men were facing each other, Tony slightly lower as he was still on his knees. “Bite and you and Cap eat bullets.”

Confused, Tony raised his head and found the head of Hammer’s dick coming straight towards him. He turned his head, but hammer grabbed him by his cheeks, popping Tony’s mouth open and shoving himself in deep, all the way to the back of Tony’s throat.

Cold metal pressed against his forehead as he heard the click of Justin pulling back a pistol hammer to hold to his earlier threat about biting. Tony gagged, deprived of oxygen as Hammer left his member down his throat for several seconds. Spit drizzled down the corners of his mouth mixed with the blood from what he was sure was intestinal bleeding. His eyes began to burn as uncontrolled tears washed down the fronts of his cheeks. He wanted to bite down, but heard Cap’s muffled cries and held strong, taking the dick like his life depending on it… it did, really. His _and_ his lovers did.

Hammer’s moans echoed through the room and he took his free hand to Tony’s hair, entwining his fingers through the shock-sweat saturated, dark locks. He thrust quicker, hitting Tony’s throat with excitement before Justin felt himself throbbing uncontrollably and spilling his burning seed into Tony’s mouth unceremoniously. He didn’t feel like giving the genius the pleasure of having the seed forced down his throat and into his belly; he wanted Tony to taste the saltiness of it.

“Swallow.” Hammer butted Tony in the head with the gun, earning a strangled cry of shock at the sudden strike.

Hammer’s cum tasted way too salty as if the man was eating fast food daily. Tony gargled his cum, disgusted, and then swallowed, gagging and almost instantly throwing it up, but he managed to keep the fluid down. He could have sworn that he could feel the sperm wiggle as they made it down his esophagus.

Justin slid his back down the wall and sighed in contentment, coming, once again, to rest his orgasm-glazed over brown eyes to his fuck toy’s watery blue ones.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the comments and kudos! I really appreciate them :)
> 
> Just like the last, this chapter is graphic and does contain non-consensual, sexual elements.

By Steve’s calculations, it had been several days since Justin had been in their cell. Steve’s body was burning up from the plastic body bag’s containment of his body heat, and his shoulders were sore from the metal bar digging into them to hold him in place. They had removed the gag from his mouth at least. Which only served to remind him how hungry he was. The serum required copious amounts of food and he was definitely not meeting his daily calorie needs.

He hurt and was hungry and thirsty, but he could barely focus on his own pains. Tony had been rotated so that he was facing the front of the room and Steve positioned to his right. Tony had spoken some, but barely, and when he did speak his voice was hoarse and phlegmy, as if he still had Hammer’s solution stuck in the recesses of his throat. Tony had made subtle jokes about their predicament, but Steve knew that there was inner turmoil within him and that he was trying to mask the fear, the pain, and the shame with a plucky attitude.

Finally, after several ill-met quips, Tony had requested a serious, yet quiet, favor of Steve. His head hung down and he wouldn’t raise it to meet Steve’s eyes as he asked.

“Just… stop. Stop looking at me like that… _please._ ”

“Tony- I…. Are you..?”

“Stop. Just be quiet. If all you are going to do is pity me and look at me with horror and ask _stupid_ questions, just shut up Steve. Shut up until we get out of here…” His voice was so low that Steve could barely make out what he was saying, especially without seeing the genius’ lips form the words.

Steve pursued his lips and avoided looking at or speaking to Tony the remainder of the time. He focused his brain on trying to get them out of their predicament. He strained against the bars holding him. Tried wiggling his fingers to see if they could slip between his flesh and the restraints. Nothing worked, but Steve wasn’t the type to give up easily, so he kept trying until exhaustion overtook him and he found his head sagging in the black plastic folded around his neck.

Steve awoke to the door handle jiggling and several twangs as the barred entrance opened to reveal their captor and several minions following closely behind him.

“Tony!” Hammer said, drawn out and overtly joyous. “Buddy! Looking good. Ready for round two?”

Tony had raised his head and looked at Justin, rolling his eyes. “Can I at least have a coffee first? Maybe dinner if a coffee date is too cordial for you?” His eyes narrowed, glanced at Steve, and then shot venom towards the villain.

“Obviously my first attempt at shutting you up by shoving my cock in your pretty mouth wasn’t enough. Perhaps instead of fucking you senseless right off the bat, we’ll have some masochistic fun first.”

“Oh yeah, for sure, because you raping me wasn’t harmful enough…” Tony bit back, although Steve could tell that there was a shake of fear in his voice. At this point in time, Justin was directly in front of the genius, Tony having to crank his head back to look into his face.

“Just leave him alone Hammer. Haven’t you already cause him enough pain?” Steve tried to draw the attention towards himself. Tony’s blue eyes flickered his way in irritation for the self-sacrificial move.

Hammer, ignoring Steve, crouched down and pressed pointer finger and thumb into the flesh of Tony’s cheeks, popping his mouth open painfully. Justin took the fingers of his other hand and slid them into Tony’s mouth, rubbing the calloused digits against his dry and dehydrated tongue. After a second of humiliation, Hammer pulled his fingers out with a slightly sadistic smile and rubbed them along Tony’s forehead, releasing his face and standing up.

“Yeah…. Not near enough Captain. I’d take some time off from my fuck toy and screw with you instead…. But I have a feeling that physical pain isn’t much for you, what with your serum and all. Emotional pain is better suited for your fancy ass. What better way to target you than to hurt the man you love most?”

Steve swallowed.

“Although it would hurt Tony a lot if I split your ass with my fist, hm?” The words were spoken as if they were a promise and Tony yanked forward, his shoulders pulling taut against the bondage, and let out a guttural growl.

Hammer rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry Tones… you have plenty of horrors to face before I make you sit through a Captain America ass fisting. Maybe you’ll just be a little Tony shell by that time and not even notice.”

He walked over to the table in the far corner and nodded towards his associates in some sort of confirmation. One of them went to some sort of locking mechanism on the wall and keyed in a code, a screen sliding up in its place. He pressed a button and the chains binding Tony’s arms and legs pulled even tighter, stretching Tony up so that he was hovering painfully off the ground, splayed out so that every part of him was fully exposed. He was having to support his neck solely from his back muscles and Steve could see his veins popping from gravity’s strain.

Steve could see Tony shiver, although out of cold or fear, he didn’t know.

Justin had grabbed two items off of the table and walked back over so that he stood by Tony’s left oblique. “Most people think of torture as it having to be bloody to be painful. It is painful if it’s bloody… but also life threatening and I don’t have the time to waste on healing you up before beating you down again. Are you aware of pressure points Tony?”

Tony was side eyeing the man, not turning his head towards him as a façade of confidence and fearlessness. “Who the fuck isn’t? Collection of nerves in one precise location…I’ve taken martial arts for years and took basic anatomy in middle school… cut to the chase.”

“Alright.” Simply put and followed by quick movements that Steve couldn’t quite make out, but it looked as if Justin took a mallet and blunt-edged tool and used it almost like a chisel into Tony’s jaw. Tony groaned and Steve saw his eyes snap open as soon as his jaw muscle was struck.

“You see Tony…. When you hit that bundle of nerves, the muscle involuntarily contracts… hard to open your mouth now isn’t it?” He reached over and engaged in the same process as before, but with Tony’s right jaw. At the strike, Steve noticed that Tony was breathing heavily between his teeth, bits of spittle shooting out of his mouth uncontrollably. Tony groaned again and rolled his eyes, letting his neck drop down a little before raising it up again.

“Open wide!” Hammer took his fist and dramatically shoved it into the side of the genius’s ribs, earning a muffled cry and clenched eyes.

“Come on Tony, it’s not that hard to open your mouth!!” He did it again.

“You always told me it wasn’t so hard to be a genius like you…. To make tech like you…But now you are speechless… strange.”

Through a tight jaw, Tony spat out, “Dick.”

“Look hammer, if it is tech you are wanting, we can arrange something for you, just stop!” Steve was restless again, feeling helpless as he watched. “The Avengers can bring you something… money… tech… whatever!”

“It’s nothing tangible that I am after Cap…Just good old-fashioned revenge and potentially murder if it gets to that.” He struck Tony again, causing Tony to jerk his mouth open in a silent scream. “Kidney bruises hurt, huh pal?”

Hammer took the mallet and struck Tony behind his left elbow causing an audible scream this time. With his serum-generated hypervision, Steve could spot beads of sweat breaking out on his lover’s forehead and chest.

“Not enough to break bones, but enough to hurt…. You’re weaker than I thought Tones.”

* * *

 

It was hours. _Hours_ that Tony had gone through Hammer beating him like a Whack-A-Mole. He had lost the ability to hold his head parallel to his spine, so it sagged back, pulling at his sore chest muscles. He kind of wished his neck would just break at this point. He could feel bruises forming all over his body. He was naked, hurting, and humiliated. Humiliated in front of the man he admired most.

He couldn’t meet Steve’s eyes. He couldn’t even look towards him. Not with what Steve had seen within the last few days… and definitely not with his cock splayed out like a German sausage on a platter, complete with two golden potatoes.

Hammer was a raging dick monster, but at least he hadn’t sexually violated Tony this time. He wasn’t sure how much of that he could take. Physical beatings hurt and knocked him down a few pegs, but it was the sexual stuff that made him want to go into a faraway mental cavern and never come out.

The hunger and thirst were also getting to him. His stomach growled painfully and several times he had turned his head to throw up foodless bile. His only words had been requests for Steve to turn his head while he used the bathroom, although even those moments were few and far between since he had nothing new digested to discard from his body.

He wished that they had at least set his legs back down to the floor so that his weight wasn’t being supported solely by his joints connected to the chains. His bones ached, his joints burned, and any point that Hammer had contacted with his stupid, fucking mallet felt like it was on fire.

Tony closed his eyes and tried to rest before Hammer came back. He wasn’t a praying man, but he at least hoped that SHEILD was coming to rescue them soon.

* * *

 

“No rest for the wicked….” The whisper in his ear woke Tony with a start, and he snapped his head up, almost headbutting his captor.

“Sneaky son of a-“ Tony’s retort was cut off as Hammer sloppily pushed his mouth onto Tony’s, grabbing his chin so that the abused man couldn’t pull away. Justin’s tongue dived viciously into his mouth and Tony felt himself cry out, words lost into the villain’s hungry moans.

Tony angrily bit Hammer’s bottom lip as his wits came about him. No gun to his or Steve’s head this time… so no rules against biting. The attack earned him a slap to the face.

“Son of a bitch is right, you stupid fuck.” Another slap across the other side of his face. “Just because the gun isn’t to your fucking temple, doesn’t mean that it doesn’t exist.”

Hammer brought the gun out and shot, the bullet seeking and finding Steve’s thigh. Steve cried out in surprise and squeezed his eyes shut as fresh blood began pouring from the wound.

“Next time it will be his fucking skull, Tony. Understand?”

Tony, eyes on Steve, nodded slowly as if in a trance. Guilt for having caused lover’s pain and a potentially fatal wound washed over him. His eyes became half-lidded and he looked to his other side, away from both men.

Tony felt at a loss. For one of the first times in his life, he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to get them out of this mess. Typically, he could fashion something out of nothing, but this time he didn’t even have a ‘something’ to work with. Now, Steve was injured and bleeding out and he couldn’t walk over to tourniquet the wound or even comfort the man.

Slowly, he felt Hammer’s hand slide ticklingly down his arm and then run across his wounded side. He bristled at the touch, both from nervous anticipation and from pain. Lips began to nibble at his sore neck and collarbone and Hammer’s tongue left trails of cold saliva across his bare nipples.

The hand went down further, grabbing blindly at Tony’s shaft and beginning to stroke his flaccid cock up and down as if attempting to wake a dead man. Tony shivered at the light touches and hissed when the lips and teeth traveled a spot that was bruised.

Tony was going to ensure that his dick remained soft this entire time. He wasn’t going to give Hammer the satisfaction of having him erect and looking as if he was ready to go. If Justin was just going to stroke him like a sloppy one-night stand, he could manage.

But that apparently was not the villain’s main intentions, as he reached around under Tony, cupping his ass and squeezing gently, prying the cheeks apart. He slapped the round flesh harshly, earning a sharp glare from Tony and pursed lips.

“Really buddy? You aren’t offended that I grab your dick, but you are about me slapping your ass?” Justin laughed out loud, cruel eyes twinkling in a way that made Tony even more uncomfortable than the ass-slap.

Justin turned away and removed his prying digits from Tony’s body and the genius felt his muscles relax out of relief. However short-lived the relief was.

Hammer began to shout, causing Tony’s dehydration headache to worsen. “GET IN HERE AND CLEAN HIM UP FOR ME!”

Several men rushed in, one dragging what appeared to be a pressure washer behind him.

Hammer moved away and laid his back against the wall right beside Steve.

The washer whistled as it was turned on and a jet spray of icy water and soap shot out of the hose. The jet flew straight for Tony’s groin and he cried out as his tender flesh splayed out, feeling as though it was being torn from his body.

“You are a literal piece of fucking shit, Hammer.” Steve jerked his body towards the man leaning beside him and snarled. A circle of blood was underneath the Captain’s body from his wound and it stung when he moved, but he couldn’t contain his anger.

“Woah! That was a lot of dirty language coming from my dear pal Captain America.”

“Once our team comes for us, and they will come for us, I am going to beat you into a pulp with my shield.”

Hammer smiled sadistically as Tony’s cries sounded out in the background. Blood was pooling underneath him in the water and Steve could see several skin tears along his torso from the pressure of the jet stream.

The water turned off and Steve could hear Tony’s gasps as he tried to breathe and handle the pain of the lacerations marking his body. Tony groaned and rolled his head back, eyes squeezed tight and teeth clenched.

Hammer’s cohorts set up a powerful fan and aimed it on Tony, drying him quick enough to ease Justin’s patience and slow enough that Tony felt like he was freezing as the water evaporated off of his skin. He shivered, trying to keep his body warm.

After 5 minutes, he was dry and the fan shut off. Tony let out an audible sigh through chattering teeth. “I f-f-fucking h-h-ate you.” He managed to get out.

Justin raised up from where he was leaning and said nothing, eyes twinkling again and suddenly Tony was fearful. He knew it showed in his eyes, but the silence and stare were making his shivers turn away from thermogenesis and towards terror.

Hammer was touching him lightly again, hands running along his body, until they settled on his butt cheeks again, pulling them apart in a sadistic, yet tender fashion. Hammer let go of one and pulled a tube from his pants pocket, popping open the lid and turning it so it saturated his fingers with a clear liquid.

Tony’s thoughts were barely coherent and various sentences, jumbled and scared, flew through his mind. One word echoed repeatedly. _Fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or kudos if you liked it! Really helps with the whole motivation thing for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to make this 3 chapters, but I will be adding a fourth to finish the story up. Look for it over the next few days. Thank you everyone!  
> __
> 
> This chapter is extremely non-con and was hard to write. It isn't as long as the other chapters for this reason. Please be cautious when reading. 
> 
> <3 Tonee

Tony closed his eyes. He didn’t want to be here. He didn’t want to think about any of this. He didn’t want to see Hammer’s glistening fingers and he definitely didn’t want to know what Hammer was going to do with them.

He opened his eyes when Hammer slapped his palm onto Tony’s ass, hands subsequently rubbing along his cleft, lubing it up. Justin grabbed his hips and hoisted them up so that Tony’s pelvis was flush with the villain’s hips. He looked at Tony hungrily.

Supporting Tony’s weight with one arm, Hammer unzipped his pants noisily, cock springing out of his pants and tapping Tony’s exposed, dangling sack. Tony groaned out of pain as the head bumped against his tender flesh, already raw from the pressure washer.

Hammer rubbed himself along Tony’s crack roughly, skin against skin friction causing Tony to cringe uncomfortably. Not that this whole situation was anywhere near his comfort level.

With his free hand, Justin reached up to tweak Tony’s left nipple, earning a cry in response as sharp pain treaded along his synapses. Hammer leaned down and sloppily licked across his pleasure trail, leaving a humiliating wad of saliva running down the slight angle of his pelvis.

Tony couldn’t help it anymore. Tears sprang to his eyes and rolled along his cheeks and onto the back of his head. He tried to hide them, tried to think of something funny to quell them… anything to not show weakness, but Hammer saw. Hammer saw and he looked even more maliciously into Tony’s bright blue eyes, rubbing himself faster, head hitting the low of Tony’s back against the two dimples above his ass.

Justin was rock hard and Tony could feel the ribbing of his veins gliding along. He already knew that the villain wasn’t small from his previous altercation with the cock ramming against his throat, and he knew that he could take the dick seeing how Steve was so much bigger, but Tony couldn’t help the fear in his belly.

He felt sick. He felt the sperm crawling their way out of his throat again and he turned his head to the side, throwing up pure, hungry bile in a pile on the floor.

Hammer reached up and slapped him across the face hard. “Disgusting whore.” He spat into Tony’s face.

Spit was congealed on his eye now and he had not a hand or arm to wipe it away. The vision in the spitty eye was blurred, so Tony closed it, and then decided that maybe if he tried hard and if he closed both eyes, he could imagine that this was Steve instead. Steve making love to him instead of raping him.

As if on cue, Steve yelled out as one of the henchmen shoved an electrogun into his waist, electrical current running through his muscles. Tony opened his eyes again to see Steve slump momentarily against the wall and then weakly hold his head back up.

“Keep your eyes open Tones. I want you to see my face every time I ram into your ass. If you don’t, the Captain gets it again.”

“Close your eyes, Tony… I can take it- _NNNGH!_ ” Steve cried out again as the gun rammed back into him, this time lasting for a solid 30 seconds before releasing. Tony could see Steve’s muscles spasming.

Steve was unconscious now and Tony had never been so glad for that. Selfishly, he didn’t want Steve to see him like this. He didn’t want him to see Hammer shove into him. He didn’t want him to see Tony unintentionally harden as Hammer slipped his mouth over Tony’s well-sized dick and deep throat the genius as he rolled his hips into Tony’s cheeks.

The fear finally made its way out of Tony’s mouth now that Steve couldn’t hear how weak he was.

“P-p-please Justin…. Please no….” He stammered, tears still pooling out of his eyes, spit washing away from the salt water that poured along his cheekbones. “Whatever you want… whatever…”

Hammer released Tony’s cock from his mouth and laughed. “Whatever? _Whatever?!_ I only want you, Tony….I want you to feel used and abused. That’s all I want to pay you back for the humiliation you make me face. Every. God. Damn. Day.”

With those words, Hammer took his lubed fingers and fiddled with Tony’s rectum, swirling around the puckered hole. Tony clenched uncontrollably and winced as Hammer shoved two fingers in at a time. The villain didn’t wait for Tony to adjust at all and merely shoved an additional finger in, pulsating them back and forth against Tony’s prostate and subsequently added an in and out motion into the mix.

Tony cried out as the sensitive organ was stroked roughly, cock hardening to its full potential. He cried out one more time in hopes that Justin still had some sort of heart, “PLEASE JUSTIN… PLEASE STOP!”

“That’s right Tony…. Beg. Beg for me.” Hammer whispered, shoving his fingers through Tony’s hole harder and harder, striking the single organ over and over again until, unwanting, Tony found the lights around him swirling and blurring as fire raged in his lower gut and jets of white streamed from the tip of his cock.

Hammer stopped and stared, a grin on his face.

Cum laid on Tony’s stomach, mixing with his body hair and settling into a little pool formed by his belly button. Tony’s head sagged backward, unsupported, as he moaned groggily.

“Another,” Justin rasped.

Groggy or not, Tony’s eyes shot open as something wormed its way to his entrance and, like a piston, thrust into him causing splitting pain to course through his core. Tony couldn’t breathe. His cavern tightened as he grimaced, unable to speak or think.

Justin groaned as his breathing quickened and he fired away, pushing into Tony with increasing speed. Tony could feel every curve of his dick as it slid into him with slick, lubed up, heat. Tony’s toes curled desperately and his every muscle spasmed, yanking against the chains and attempting to pull away from Justin’s support on his back. He arched and jerked, tears and sweat flinging off of him like crystals in the white light glaring down on him.

Repeatedly he cried out ‘No’ and steadily the cries turned into ragged whispers and eventually into silence. Tony’s eyes glazed over and his head bobbed with the movements as he finally gave up. His consciousness transferred inside of himself in attempts to break away from the hell his physical body was currently facing.

“Tony. Stark. Is. Broken.” Hammer pounded at each word breathlessly, his dick’s stimulation on Tony’s prostate causing the genius to finish yet again, adding more fluid to his chiseled stomach. Hammer leaned down and licked a strand of cum off of his ab and thrust deeper, bypassing Tony’s prostate and jamming as deep as he could go for his own pleasure. He had broken Tony Stark. Now it was time for him to make his mark on the genius forever.

Justin could feel Tony’s tight heat surrounding him and the defeated air surrounding him was intoxicating. He felt strong, powerful, and dominant as Tony’s walls clenched, the cramped friction rubbing the head of his penis in just the right way.

Hammer came and came hard, filling Tony with white-hot semen that seeped out as the villain still thrust into him. Justin had been saving up his fluid for this very purpose and hadn’t engaged in an orgasm since Tony had taken his dick deep into his throat last week. He moaned, pulling out slowly after a few twitches inside released a little more liquid into Tony’s insides.

“ _Fuck…_ ”

After a few minutes of collecting himself, henchmen brought hammer a dampened rag and the man wiped himself clean, stuffed his cock inside his boxers, and zipped his pants, satisfied for the day.

* * *

 

Steve woke up, a killer headache working its way through his skull’s occipitals. He grumbled, unaware of where he was for a moment. He blinked his eyes open and noticed that they stung with dehydration, lids raking painfully against his corneas.

The concrete walls were still there. The barred door was still there. The drain in the middle of the floor was still there. Everything was how it had been before he lost consciousness, except for Tony.

His lover was strung up several feet off of the ground, just his arms bound by the chains now. His wrists were bound high over his head and Steve could have sworn that both shoulders looked dislocated as they were jarred from their normal position. Tony’s form spun around in a slow circle, motion unobstructed as Tony’s feet were out of their usual shackles.

He swallowed.

Below Tony was a wet piled of white and clear fluid, appearing viscous in nature. It ran down the genius’s legs and still dripped in long strings from the heels of his feet. Spots of red were immersed into the liquid and strands of blood spidered their way down Tony’s thighs.

Steve’s face had paled, turning white as he realized what had happened. What he was unable to prevent and unable to protect Tony from.

He moved his eyes upward from the mess and, as Tony’s form spun to face Tony against Steve, saw the man’s eyes, open and unblinking. Tony was in a daze, unresponsive to Steve’s stare. The super soldier could have sworn he was dead were it not for the shallow breathing coming from between the man’s shivering, blue lips.

“Tone…Tony…?”

The sound of silence was the only response that Steve got.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been days. Maybe a week. Every day they would come in and scrub Tony down, welts and bruises dotting his body and only getting worse with each day that passed. He would always scream even though he would never speak to Steve when they were alone. He would cry. The henchmen would take the pressure washer and spray it into his mouth and face as he screamed and they would laugh at the sight of drowning him in the high-pressure wash.

Henchmen would come in with knives and syringes and slice into and inject the genius with serums and pain inducers, things that made Tony hallucinate. One time, he had howled and jerked around in his chains as if there were insects burrowing into his flesh.

Steve had felt tears sting his eyes the first few days. But now he too felt numb with the exception of the pure, unadulterated guilt that flowed through his body every second of every damn day. He was stuck watching the love of his life sob with terror and pain and there was nothing he could do about it.

Occasionally Tony would find release in his sleep, but never for very long. He would start shaking, throwing his head around and begging with whimpers and loud ‘no’s that would echo through the concrete cell.

The pressure washer… the nightmares… none of those compared to the look in Tony’s eyes when their head captor would come into the room. The glowing sapphire that Tony’s iris contained dimmed to a dull navy and his lids would fall heavy as if he were millions of miles away, but from the way he would turn his head away from Steve and the way his whole body would turn red in shame… Steve knew that Tony was present. He knew that Tony was trying to keep Hammer pissed and focusing on the genius of the two instead of the supersoldier.

After a time, Steve had lost faith that anyone was coming to rescue them. He was always one to remain hopeful and optimistic in the face of uncertainty and torture, but the days had worn him down and he was no longer sure if there was any possibility of their friends coming to save them.

Currently, Tony was in one of his fitful rests, head lolling from side to side and tears sliding down his cheeks.

“Please… leave me alone. Please… don’t hurt me anymore,” he whimpered, voice small and scared.

Every time this would start, Steve would always try to console Tony. He wanted nothing more than to run over to him and cradle him, to protect him from Hammer.

“It’s okay Tony, I’m here. I’m-I’m not going to leave you. Listen to my voice and come back to me…” Steve’s eyes welled up as he stared at Tony, broken and bruised and dripping blood, semen, and god knows what else.

If they did get out of here, Steve had no idea how to help Tony or if he would ever even recover…

* * *

 

“I’m bored Rogers. He’s not really giving me the reaction I want anymore.” Hammer paced in front of Steve, hands behind his back casually and the same smug smile that he always wore plastered on his face.

“Wonder why…” Steve muttered under his breath.

Hammer ignored him and walked over to Tony. Tony’s eyes followed him weakly and he parted his lips as if to speak.

“Don’t…” Tony rasped weakly.

“You don’t even know what I was going to say Tones!”

“I _do_ …. Don’t-hurt-him.” There was a sudden strength behind his last three words that Steve hadn’t heard since the first time Justin had fucked Tony.

“ _Oh,_ you have been paying attention. You know me so well.”

Steve realized what was going on and swallowed, fear quelling up in his chest, but he quickly stamped it out.

“Yeah, why don’t you take a turn on me, you stupid bastard.” The supersoldier broadened his shoulders and raised his chin proudly.

“Do not… _do not…_ DO NOT FUCKING TOUCH HIM!” Tony’s eyes blazed furiously, and he pulled against his restraints, torn shoulder ligaments straining and causing him to pant as he struggled.

“Well, if that wasn’t a giveaway for what you don’t want me to do…” Hammer smiled and licked his lips greedily, turning on one heel and striding over to Steve. “Don’t touch… _him?_ ”

A hand struck out and slapped Steve across the face. Steve’s head snapped around, but when he turned it back he merely smiled, blood staining his teeth. “I can do this all day, Justin.”

“ _Yay_. Your signature quote.” Sarcasm.

Hammer tilted his head and let out a shrill whistle. His employees ran into the room like whipped dogs.

“Sedate, clean, and chain. Now.” Justin clapped his hands twice and waltzed out of the room.

“Why Steve… why the fuck did you do that….” Tony cried, eyes wide and staring straight into Steve’s crystal blue ones. It was silent after the comment, both men just staring at each other with disappointment, anger, but mostly love.

Within five minutes an employee with a white jacket came into the room. Steve recognized him as the man who would investigate Tony for any permanent damage and seal any open wounds deeper than a half an inch. He would often come when Tony was having one of his restless sleeps. The genius wouldn’t even stir when the guy poured straight isopropyl alcohol into his wounds and sutured them.

Now the guy was here for Steve. He strolled up to the super soldier with a large syringe in hand.

“This should hold ya still Captain,” he smirked and jabbed the needle slowly into Steve’s neck, ensuring that he wiggled it as much as possible to cause the most amount of pain.

“Stop it! What Justin told you was wrong! It’s me you want!” Tony yanked himself into a standing position on his tiptoes, delirium causing him to ignore the pain shooting through his calves.

The assistant’s smile deepened, and his eyebrows twisted down as he stared at Tony and walked out.

Steve’s head began to sag, and his eyes dropped down from where they were meeting Tony’s, seemingly proud to be taking the brunt of the torture this time.

“Honey please… please don’t make me watch this… wake up… _please…_ ” Tears still poured down the abused man’s cheeks.

Steve whispered, “It’ll be okay… it will all be okay, Tony.”

* * *

 

Tony was cursing inwardly, brain barely functioning as he tried to pull against his chains when he saw the henchmen run in with the pressure washer. Tears were pooling in the divot of his clavicle.

The pressure washer was wheeled over by a second set of chains that were strung up in the opposite corner of Tony and revved up until it was ready to go, water jetting out of the nozzle.

Justin came in nonchalantly, watching sadistically from the door as the men held Steve against the wall and unclipped the metal bars holding him. The employees struggled as Steve’s whole weight laid on top of them unrestricted. They groaned until they could no longer support the super soldier and let him thud against the ground, head facing towards Tony and away from them. They stripped the body bag from around him and fanned their hands in front of their faces as three weeks’ worth of waste smell flooded their noses.

“Oh, stop being pussies and get him ready for me!” Hammer sounded impatient at this point, enjoying Tony’s miserable facial expressions as he witnessed his lover getting prepared for rape.

The men began stripping Steve but had trouble lifting his limbs to get the clothing off. They resorted to just slicing it with box cutters instead, accidentally slashing some of Steve’s skin in the process.

Tony, in shock and denial, looked at his lovers face tenderly and imagined them back in the tower, loving one another, waking up in bed together, making Sunday breakfasts… The eye closest to the ground opened, unbeknownst to the employees hacking off Steve’s clothes, and Steve smirked a little, winking, before closing his eyes again and letting his jaw fall slack.

Flabbergasted, Tony cocked his head to the side and blinked, before understanding that he needed to act the part of worried boyfriend to keep up the façade of Steve being unconscious.

Tony cried, “Leave him alone Justin! Please… don’t hurt him! He is off limits!”

“Right-O Tones. I’ll keep that in mind as I fuck him.”

Tony remained silent and watched as they drug the large man over to the chains, clearly still struggling with his massive size. They wrapped the manacles around his wrists and began hoisting Steve up by the chains; it took all the men pulling to raise him up.

They positioned Steve so that he was bent over, arms wrapped up behind his back and feet bolted into the ground so that his backside was exposed to everyone present. Steve’s head hung low.

Grabbing the pressure washer, one of the men aimed the stream right for Steve’s crack and washed, laughing maliciously. He sprayed the water over the super soldier's body, welts forming much like Tony’s own and the genius cringed, tears welling in his eyes, as he remembered the feeling of the water pelting into his skin.

A few minutes of soaping and washing occurred and then the henchmen left Steve, wet and, Tony assumed, cold. He wanted nothing more than to rush over to his lover and hold him, both of them receiving comfort from the other, but his manacles still dug into the flesh of his wrists, unmoving and ever-present.

Hammer smiled, “Should I fuck him while he is unconscious Tones? Have him wake up to me pounding him… I’m sure he’ll come by my cock more than he ever did with you… maybe he’ll even get a little Stockholm syndrome and beg me to fuck him.”

Tony clenched his teeth and his fists. What the fuck was Steve doing? Why wasn’t he fighting? Did he slip into unconsciousness after his shit-eating smirk?

_God damn it, Steve…_

Hammer fed off Tony’s anger and walked over to Steve, whipping out a small bottle, unzipping his pants, and pulling out his already rock-hard member. He took the bottle and drizzled his dick with lube, visibly shivering as the cold fluid dripped messily off him and onto the floor behind Steve. He stroked, wetting himself thoroughly before positioning his cock in between Steve’s cheeks and rubbing it up and down, saturating the fleshy crack.

Justin moaned, and Tony screamed in rage, throwing his head around and shaking uncontrollably.

Hammer wrenched his hips back and darted forward with his dick, hitting Steve’s pucker and finding a brick wall waiting for him. Their captor cursed and grabbed himself, as his cock had bent unnaturally at Steve’s closed off entrance.

“What-the- _fuck_?” Justin stroked himself, trying to wear off the pain that threaded its way through his shaft. He tried once more, again his member bending awkwardly as it bypassed Steve’s hole completely.

Frustration was filling Justin’s voice as he spoke, “What does this guy have? A sphincter of steel? What the absolute fuck?” He tried a slower speed, angling himself properly with his right hand, but could not penetrate. Angrily he slapped Steve’s ass cheeks. “What the fuck!?”

“Ow.” Steve turned his head, looking straight into Hammer’s shocked brown eyes. Steve’s eyes were lit up devilishly and he pulled out the same smirk that he had flashed to Tony mere moments before. “Sorry Hammer, I'm known as the tight-ass Avenger.”

With that, Steve yanked, chains snapping easily under the combination of his weight and the force he put behind it with his rippling arm muscles. He elbowed back, slamming into Justin’s groin. Steve yanked one foot up, the bolts flying out from their seated position and allowing Steve full freedom of movement. Steve proceeded to take out every henchman with ease, naked body flying with precision and energy.

Afterward, Steve stood breathing heavily. Normally he wouldn’t break a sweat with this kind of activity, but without food and much water over the past two weeks, he was drained.

He slowly walked over to where Justin was crouched in a corner shaking his head.

“Now, now, now Captain… Don’t take it the wrong way… I just… I-uhm,” Justin sputtered and then stood angrily, fear making him try to intimidate Steve instead of pleading with him. Steve was between him and the door, blocking the quick exit he tried to make after his ascension from the floor.

“I take it the very… _very_ wrong way.” Steve cracked his knuckles, an uncommon fury written across his features. He picked up the pace, eliminating the distance between himself and their captor until Justin Hammer pulled out a gun and aimed it straight for Steve’s head.

Steve paused, raising his hands slowly above his head.

“No!” Tony cried out.

Hammer decided to create a distraction for Captain America and use the weapon to his advantage. He turned the muzzle of the gun towards Tony, closed one eye, and fired.

Steve was on Hammer in a flash, beating him until he was bloodied and seemingly unconscious. He stood over him, naked and panting. Steve turned slowly, fear washing through him as he witnessed his worst nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie dokie. One more chapter and then it shall be done. Thank you all for your comments and kudos; they are always appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

It was as if Steve had been struck in the gut with an iron crowbar. For a second, he couldn’t think, his pupils trailing the crimson dripping from the right side of Tony’s abdomen. 

Tony was sputtering, bloody spittle dribbling down the sides of his mouth. His eyes were closed, and his head lolled backwards as his chest heaved rapidly. Steve could see that the genius had fallen limp against the chains holding him up and the only sign of life was Tony’s quick breaths and gritted teeth.

Finally, movement flushed through Steve’s muscles and he sprinted across what little room stood between him and his lover. He eyed the wound and noted that it didn’t have an exit; the bullet would still be inside Tony’s abdomen. The size of the entry was small, but blood poured from it never-the-less.

Steve, adrenaline and war-savvy, looked around for something to compress the wound, settling his eyes ultimately on a cum soaked cloth that Justin had used after one of his many escapades into Tony’s body. There was also Steve’s old clothes and body bag, but both were covered in weeks’ worth of waste. Thoughts of bacteria and potential infection threaded through Steve’s mind, but he made the decision and determined that stopping the bleeding was more important than finding a clean cloth. It was all he had.

Grabbing the cum-soaked cloth, he hesitated before applying it gently to the wound, increasing pressure as time unfolded to ease Tony into the pain slowly. He wasn’t sure the genius was even cognizant until a small whimper escaped his clamped teeth.

“Leave me, Steve…” it came out as barely a whisper, but the super soldier heard it loud and clear.

“No melodrama, Tony. We are both getting out of here. Alive.” The last word was said with hope and determination.

“I’m not-nngh…I’m not going to make it… you know it…”

“Stop it.” Steve pressed into the wound as much as he thought was necessary to compress the blood vessels, and then took his spare hand and yanked on the chain binding Tony’s right arm.

Once Steve had pulled the restraint free, Tony’s body collapsed lopsidedly causing him to scream; this was the first time his shoulder had been released from an upwards position in almost a week. Steve tried to ignore the tears seeping from the corners of Tony’s eyes as he grabbed the chain binding the left side and released it from its hold as easily as the first one.

Tony’s body slumped towards the ground, clearly unable to support itself, but before it could, Steve’s strong arm had wrapped around his waist. His hand was still holding the dirty rag against Tony’s torso, but Steve couldn’t help but lighten the pressure when the smaller man started gasping for air.

Tony’s shoulders were inflamed and swollen from being held in such an awkward position over his head for so long and from lack of use. His arms hung limply by his sides and his legs were bent weakly as he unintentionally delivered his total body weight into Steve’s embrace.

Steve could see that the pain was too much for the genius as his eyes rolled into the backs of their sockets and Tony’s body fell completely slack. Steve lowered him gently to the floor and rested on his knees by Tony’s side. He blinked, quick thinking momentarily gone as he tried to conjure up a plan to get an unconscious man and himself, hungry and bruised, out of their current situation.

Steve’s brain needed to work faster but all he could do was stare at the wound on Tony’s stomach. The shaking of Tony’s jaw as he shivered in his senseless state. The beads of sweat sliding down Tony’s golden forehead.

“Tony…” he whispered. “We’re alright. We’re going to get out of here baby. Stay with me. _Please_ God stay with me…”

Steve’s free hand moved towards Tony’s and he threaded his large, calloused fingers between the small, tinkerer’s fingers. It wasn’t often that Captain America’s mind lost itself to its negative recesses, but he couldn’t help it now. The super soldier looked down briefly and took a deep breath, trying to compose himself.

Tears wormed their ways through Steve’s eyelashes and splashed down on the concrete before he angrily pulled himself up, removing his hand off of Tony’s wound and sliding one arm underneath the man’s knees and the other behind his neck. He stood and carefully lifted Tony before walking towards the door.

He took one last look at Justin Hammer laying on the ground before leaving the cell that had become his hell for the past two weeks.

* * *

 

The robots had been destroyed by helicarriers and Nick Fury's quick thinking; the world had survived without the Avengers before and they could survive without them now. The city had seen worse, although the damage to surrounding structures was totaled in the trillions.

Surprisingly, none of the other members of the super hero team had been captured. The neurosurgeon that Hammer had kidnapped had made an exemplary toxin that had flowed through each of their veins and put them into a coma. SHIELD had worked tirelessly to wake each member of the Avengers, but it appeared that without the appropriate anti-toxin, there was no waking even the strongest Avenger.

Steve and Tony had been missing from the scene, disappearing as soon as the gas had dissipated, but SHIELD had barely noticed as countless citizens had also been affected with the neuro-gas. Several nearby educational establishments and some of the skyscrapers not destroyed by the giant robots had become make-shift hospitals that were dismal, under staffed, and providing nothing but cots for the coma patients to lay and fluid sacks to keep them hydrated and fed.

New York City seemed as if it was going to pure shit, however the citizens who weren't affected by the toxin had pulled together and started working hard as a collective community, clearing rubble, moving survivors, and transporting supplies to their end location.

Steve Rogers was proud when he finally found out what had transpired while he and Tony were in Hammer’s clutches. The reverse was true when the citizens found out that Steve had grabbed the anti-toxin from the abandoned missile silo where the two men were kept captive.

The anti-toxin was used to wake Bruce up, who then recreated the anti-toxin with ease; Banner was disappointed that SHIELD hadn’t created it sooner. It had been 4 weeks of coma induced New Yorkers and only 16 hours to wake everyone up. Everyone but Tony.  

Once Steve navigated his way through the underground tunnels beneath the missile silo and found Hammer’s helicopter, he had immediately grabbed the onboard first aid kit and flushed Tony’s wound with the only sterilizing agent that had been in the kit: 90% isopropyl alcohol and the same harsh fluid that Justin’s doctor had scourged Tony’s wounds with. Tony, unconscious and sprawled out on the backseat helicopter seats, had screamed and struggled against Steve, begging him to stop.

“Please Justin… please I can’t do it anymore…”

Steve’s eyes had filled with gravity defying tears and he had continued his work unceremoniously, trying to ignore his lover’s heart wrenching cries. Within 5 minutes, Tony’s bullet wound had been flushed and taped with gauze. Steve wrapped a spare pilot’s uniform around his massive chest and cinched the belt snugly to his slim waist, feeling protected and comfortable for the first time after weeks sitting in the body bag and vulnerable nudity.

Tony’s naked body had been drenched in sweat and when Steve felt the mechanic’s moist forehead he almost pulled back from the searing heat. He grabbed a blanket from the supplies box under the Captain’s seat and wrapped it gingerly around Tony’s waist and chest.

“Hold on…. We are going to get you home and safe…”

Steve got him home as promised, but the latter was yet to be seen. He had rushed into the SHIELD headquarters carrying Tony’s blanket-wrapped, limp body in his arms, vial of anti-toxin in Tony’s lap, and demanded a doctor. Several of the SHIELD techs had tried to calm him, but Steve, unknowing of the current toxin situation, had argued and begun to yell, stress and worry evident in his temperament.

“JUST GET ME A DAMN DOCTOR!” The people near him shied away at the uncharacteristic anger.

Eventually Fury had approached him and, in typical Fury fashion, verbally smacked Steve into calm submission. Fifteen minutes later, the Director had Tony on one of the few spare cots left, anti-toxin in the hands of the doctor, and nurses on their way from toxin victims and towards Tony’s more immediate situation. The bunks were stationed in a cleared out warehouse nearby the SHEILD headquarters, rows of army green cots filled with victims lining the floor.

The first thirty minutes had been the hardest for Steve to witness. Tony floated in and out of consciousness and every time he was in, would scream bloody murder. He screamed things relating to Justin. He screamed for Steve and Steve’s safety.

At one point Tony’s fearful eyes caught hold of Steve’s icy blue ones, causing Steve to look down out of horror as the nurses held Tony down and stabbed his arm with a sedative. Initially Tony tore his arm loose and the needle tore skin, but the second injection went in successfully and Tony’s eyes drifted shut.

The gauze bandage was then removed to reveal flaming red skin with capillaries spidering from the bullet entry point. The nurses shook their heads (to Steve’s embarrassment and worry), cleaned the wound with a saline solution, and reapplied bandaging until further medical attention could be allocated to him.

The bandages on Tony’s stomach would become soaked with blood quickly and a nurse would pull them off and reapply. One of them set up a blood transfusion next to his cot and Tony whimpered about poison in his blood. The whole scene tore Steve apart at the seams.

Finally, the doctor, after administering half of the anti-toxin to Bruce, came to Tony’s cot and examined him, questioning the events that happened during their capture.

Steve stared at him blankly, not wanting to share the details, but knowing he had to. He cleared his throat.

“There was a lot of physical and mental torture… the welts are mostly from a pressure washer. The rash on his-er- back side is from sitting in his own filth. The bullet wound is obviously from a gun. His shoulders were cranked back by chains…and…and he was….” Steve broke. His head fell to his hands and the guilt washed over him. Tears flooded from his eyes and soaked his palms. He couldn’t say it. He couldn’t bring himself to say it, and he felt even more guilty that he couldn’t say it. Tony needed him to say what had happened, and because of his own remorse, he couldn’t.

The doctor was awkward and patted Steve’s shoulder in a ‘there there’ fashion. “I understand that this must be hard for you. But… I do need to know everything that happened to truly, and efficiently help him.”

“He… raped him. Daily. Sometimes multiple times a day. Multiple times an hour. Sometimes with lube… sometimes without. He used toys. He used tools… once he used a hammer as if he thought it was a joke that it matched his name. He would bleed every time. He-… I couldn’t help him.”

There was a pause from the doctor before she spoke, “is that all Captain?”

“I think so…” Steve’s voice was quiet and small. Tears filled his eyes and the doctor could tell his heart ached.

“You should go get some sleep, Captain Rogers. He is in the best hands possible… the bleeding has stopped but he will be in surgery for a while for the bullet retrieval. We will need to do some testing and….” Her voice trailed off in Steve’s mind as if it was background noise. He stared blankly at the floor, barely comprehending what she was saying before he sharply stood and shrugged off her hand that remained on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

“I am staying here. The whole time.”

“Our hospital is destroyed. There is a side room for his testing but the surgery will have to occur here in the main hall. I am not sure that you want to witness-“

“I am _staying here._ ” His answer was firm, but still had an air of respect for the MD. Steve sat down carefully in the warm crevice of the hunter green cot he had been sitting on, right next to Tony. His hand slipped under the mechanic’s and gripped tight, as if reaffirming his decision to stay with his lover. “He needs me.”

The doctor nodded her head slowly and motioned for the nurses to begin preparing the comatose man for diagnostics. “We don’t have too much anesthetic leftover from the wounded… it will be rough.”

* * *

 

No matter the quantity of minimal sedative that the medical staff could afford to deliver, Tony wouldn’t stop crying and jerking his limbs through the air. Streaks of salt-water streamed down his cheek bones as his wide eyes searched the room for solace. Steve would reach out to wipe them with his pointer finger, helpless tears streaming down his own cheeks.

 “We have to get the bullet out, NOW!” The doctor screamed over Tony’s cries and exchanged her spot holding his wrist with a nurse as she moved towards grabbing the prepared surgical instruments on the table beside her.

Meanwhile, Steve had been forcefully relocated from Tony’s direct bed side and was instead standing several feet away, witnessing the whole traumatic display. He wrung his hands nervously as the doctor grabbed forceps and, in Steve’s mind, dug in to Tony’s abdomen.

Tony’s body contracted, chest flying forward and fists grasping for something, anything, to grip. He howled and shook his head side to side, nurses struggling to keep a hold of him.

“STEVE! STEVE PLEASE!” His voice was hoarse as he shouted for help, eyes clenched shut.

Steve bit his fist in an attempt to distract his emotions with pain as well as to keep himself quiet.

The doctor changed instruments multiple times. Each time Steve saw her surgical mask bob down closer to Tony’s gut, he would scream again. Medical jargon would fly from her mouth to the nurses, little of which Steve could make heads or tails. However, he understood pieces of the doctor’s latest comments.

“ _…_ _bullet severed major ileocolic artery… bleeding out… must cauterize_ ”

A nurse let go of Tony’s leg and it immediately began kicking but she continued running towards the far side of the room.

In the distance, Steve could hear people being awoken from the anti-toxin and breathed a sigh of relief that at least Bruce had done his job and had successfully imitated a useful form of the liquid. The recovering individuals seemed to be confused, which was only worsened as they witnessed what was, in their eyes, a super hero thrashing about like a maniac as doctors performed open abdominal surgery on him.

The nurse came running back to the doctor’s side while wheeling in what Steve deduced from staff commentary, an electrocautery machine. The machine’s whirrs echoed throughout the room as it powered up.

The doctor grabbed the slender cauterizing pen, rearranging the wire under her arm, and leaned down towards Tony’s stomach.

Steve heard the metal hitting the flesh before he smelled it. He could hear it sizzling, even from his distance, and he couldn’t help but squeeze his eyes shut and hold his breath.

“It’ll be okay…. It’ll be okay...it’ll be okay.” The mantra was repeated over and over as Steve’s panic attack worsened and then quelled over time. Eventually Tony was sewn up and Steve found himself sitting solemnly on an empty cot, tears soaking his pants and nails chewed down to his fingertips.

* * *

 

The monitors beeped slowly as Tony slept. His dark hair was laying in wisps across his forehead and his eyelashes fluttered as his eyes dove back and forth in their sockets. Steve hoped he was having good dreams, but doubted the likelihood of it. Steve had interlaced his fingers through Tony’s and felt them twitch now.

It had been one week since their escape and the surgery that had saved Tony’s physical body; Steve had barely left his side, only leaving to shower, eat minimal amounts of food, and use the bathroom. Tony had yet to wake up, although admittedly the doctors had been placing him on a heavy sedative since his dire reactions during surgery.

The awakened public had gathered around Tony after his surgery had been completed, much to the doctor’s chagrin as she and the medical staff tried to move the cluster away from the recovering super hero. Steve had tried as well, but ultimately, they had been forced to move Tony to a now empty hospital room nearby.

Still under light sedation, Tony had fluttered his eyelids and moaned Steve’s name, occasionally whispering “Justin no…” as he rested fitfully during the brief translocation from the warehouse.

Steve had held his hand the whole time. Just as he was now and just as he would continue doing until Tony finally woke up.

The doctors had successfully removed the bullet from his abdomen, but he was far from recovery. The staff had to inundate Tony’s rectal lining with cream and antibiotics twice daily to heal the lacerations that lined his soft tissue from Hammer’s vicious poundings. He would always cry and beg when they would touch him down there. Steve would clench his hand tighter in an attempted means to console him, but it never worked.

“I’m so sorry…” Steve muttered, pressing his soft lips to Tony’s forehead. Fortunately, the fever had gone down over the course of the week, so his skin was finally a normal temperature. “I will never let anyone hurt you again…”

The fingers intertwined with Steve’s tightened and Tony’s eyes flickered open slowly, long lashes brushing briefly against the freckles that lined his cheeks. Steve was so close he could see every line and pore marking Tony’s face.

Hoarsely, Tony’s first words in weeks broke free from his lips, “It didn’t hurt me as much when he did it to me… it hurt worse when he tried to with you.”

Steve stared blankly at Tony for a moment before tears flooded his crystalline eyes. Silently, he pressed his forehead against his lover’s and closed his eyes, breathing softly. His fingers wormed their way behind Tony’s neck and grasped firmly, but gently. Tears leaked from both of their eyes, staining the covers pulled up to Tony’s clavicle.

“Baby… how do I help… how can I help? You sacrificed everything to keep me alive…. To save me… I don’t-I don’t know how to help, Baby.”

Tony’s breaths came in hitches and the tears flowed harder as he pressed his head firmer against Steve’s. “There’s nothing. I don’t think I will ever be helped. Just... hold me.”

The super soldier slipped into the bed beside him and held him for an hour until he finally cried himself to sleep against Steve’s chest.

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months, until finally Tony could walk and even talk similarly to how he used to before Hammer’s crimes against him. Often Tony would look off into the distance and Steve would wave a hand in front of his eyes jokingly, until he realized what drew Tony’s attention.

No one knew besides the Doctor and Steve as to the extent of what happened in Hammer’s grasps. They didn’t understand the shifts in Tony’s behavior.

Panic attacks were common as were random bouts of anger and tears. The outbursts were more common when the Avengers would get close to finally catching Hammer but would fail to nab him at the last minute. Fear would settle into the lines on his face and he would instinctively wrap his arms around his lower abdomen. He would set his mouth in a thin line and shout at the messenger, shout at them out of fear rather than anger.

At the end of every day, Tony would lock every door and set Jarvis on high alert; not even a mouse could escape the minute by minute laser scans that washed over each room. Occasionally something would trigger Jarvis’s sensors and alarms would sound; it took hours for Steve to calm Tony’s breathing and mind down for him to at the very least lay back into Steve’s arms. He would never go back to sleep and often wouldn’t sleep the next day after, instead choosing to tinker with mechanics in the bed beside Steve, a dim book light shining in his lap so as to not disturb his partner.

When Hammer was finally caught and imprisoned, Tony slept soundly in the arms of Steve Rogers and didn’t wake to nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I am not very good at the whole comfort part to hurt/comfort.... so I apologize for that. But I love you all and I am so thankful for each of my readers and their kind words! Please leave a comment or kudo if you liked the story. I am sure I will have more Tony angst and whump coming up soon. Currently my story, The Honeymooners, has some good angst and beat up of both boys, so feel free to check that out.
> 
> Much love to you all <3


End file.
